


That Kriffing Jetpack

by embarrissed



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Din Djarin has feelings too, Hurt Din Djarin, ManDadlorian, Protective Din Djarin, Self-Esteem, Self-Hatred, Spoilers for Chapter 14, YTFGHIOUYFGHJKYFGCVHJUYIF, din djarin is the universe's dad, grogu djarin, grogu isn't actually in this one but IAHRUIJARUHGAIKAVGHAJHUYGHK, he hyperfixates on that because people tend to do that in traumatic situations sooo, im crying, that frickin jetpack yall, why did you do this to me, wth my brother just made a sarlacc shriek outside my door what the actual..?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embarrissed/pseuds/embarrissed
Summary: Din is mad at himself. Because yes.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Baby Yoda, Din Djarin & Grogu
Comments: 28
Kudos: 161





	That Kriffing Jetpack

**Author's Note:**

> This is really choppy, mainly because I finished watching the new episode like 5 minutes ago and I'm really emotional.  
> I already had a scene like this planned but then I realized AHHHH IT'S REALITY NOW so I buckled down and finished it.  
> Also I teared up several times during the episode and while writing it which is AMAZING because I literally do not ever have emotions. Sometimes I wonder if they're there. I don't know why, it just is. So. Um. THANKS. THANKS A LOT.  
> Ughhugheushfilk  
> BUT ANYWAY it's not perfect and I probably got some things wrong but I AHHhhhhhhhh I'm so sad y'all I am literally so sad because dIN iS sAD okAY  
> gosh

Din is so _angry._ He never should’ve left the jetpack on the hill. If he hadn’t he’d’ve gotten the kid out in time. His ship would still be okay. None of this wouldn’t’ve happened.

That kriffing jetpack.

 _Dank Farrik_.

Why’d he leave it?

Din stares at the wall of his room on Nevarro. Something Ahsoka said rings in his mind. “ _His attachment to you makes him vulnerable to his fears… his anger.”_

_Attachment._

_Vulnerable._

_Fear._

_Anger._

He supposes… he supposes it could go both ways.

He supposes… he _is_ attached. And it made him vulnerable. His fears -fear of losing… _Grogu_ \- and his -his - _anger_. It caused this.

That stupid jetpack. If he’d only had it. If only he had it. If only he had it.

Hate and rage muddles his mind. His fists squeeze tight; jaw clenches.

He’s stupid. He’s pathetic. He’s worthless.

If he hadn’t let his fear get in the way, he could’ve saved him.

Running out of strength, Din falls against the pillows and sighs. The ship part the kid loved playing with rolls from his pocket. He holds it up, examining it in the lamplight.

He remembers holding it out to Grogu, only mere hours before. 

He remembers how _scared_ he was- how _selfish_. 

He wanted -wants- to keep Grogu all to himself.

_You’re like a father to him._

Heartbreak seeps into him, like water filling a freshly-dug well.

It’s not about the jetpack.

It’s about his failure. Not as a bounty hunter, but as…

As a father.

**Author's Note:**

> anyway I feel like, if I was in that situation, I'd totally get mad at myself for not getting "thE eAsy waY oUt" so here I am hyperfixating on that stupid jetpack
> 
> AUUUUGHGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HOLY RAVIOLI
> 
> also BOBA FETT. FINALLY. YES. IUAHJKIIUHAUHUJAKIHJ I literally love him so much ihrjaiuhsjak
> 
> anyway it's 10:30 and I'm tired and sad so thIS IS NOT MY BEST! Hope you enjoyed. If at all possible.
> 
> OH ALSO THE FACT THAT THE RAZOR CREST DOES NOT EXIST ANYMORE REALLY REALLY MAKES ME SAD BECAUSE OMJG THE RAZOR CREST IS BY FAR MY FAVORITE STAR WARS SHIP OKAY OKAY ALRIGHT I SWEAR I'M DONE K BYEE


End file.
